The Lorax
The Lorax '(also known as '''Dr. Seuss' ''The Lorax) is a 2012 American computer-animated film directed by Chris Renaud and co-directed by Kyle Balda. The film is based on on Dr. Seuss' 1971 children's book of the same name. The film was produced by Illumination Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures on March 2, 2012, Dr. Seuss' birthday. Plot 12-year-old Ted Wiggins is a boy living in Thneed-Ville, a city with an artificial environment made of plastics, metals and synthetics. Ted is infatuated with his neighbor Audrey, who wishes to see a real tree, having heard stories of them and how they once populated Thneed-Ville. Ted's grandmother advises Ted to meet the Once-ler, an elderly former businessman living outside of Thneed-Ville. Ted, hoping to win Audrey's affections, agrees and leaves Thneed-Ville, where he discovers the land outside is heavily contaminated, and soon arrives at the Once-ler's Lurkem. The Once-ler demands Ted leave, but eventually agrees to tell him the backstory of the trees through repeated visits from Ted. However, the mayor of Thneed-Ville, Aloysius O-Hare, warns Ted not to leave the city and reveals he has multiple security cameras installed over the city. During his several visits, the Once-ler recounts how many years beforehand, a youthful Once-ler left his family to make a product he names the 'Thneed'. Upon discovering a land filled with Truffula Trees and populated by Barbaloots, Swammy Swans, and Humming Fish. The Once-ler cuts down a tree, and a small creature called the Lorax appears from the tree's stump and demands that the Once-ler leave, but he refuses. At this, the Lorax and the animals attempt to float the Once-ler out of the area by floating him away by a river, but rescue him from drowning. The Once-ler then promises not to cut down any more trees. However, upon the Thneed becoming exceedingly popular in a nearby town, the Once-ler invites his family over to do business with him, and they convince him to resume cutting down the trees. Despite the Lorax's protests, the Once-ler and his family continue cutting down the trees and polluting the environment. The Lorax confronts the Once-ler at his Lurkem and calls him out on his polluting of the environment, but the enraged Once-ler yells at him and forces him out of the Lurkem, but the two discover the last Truffula Tree getting cut down. With no more work to be done, the Once-ler's family berate him before leaving, and the animals at the forest are forced to abandon their home while the Lorax himself floats away. After finishing the story, the Once-ler bestows upon Ted the final Truffula seed, asking him to plant it. Ted complies, but upon returning home, Aloysius and his bodyguards enter Ted's home, searching for the seed. Ted, Audrey, and Ted's grandmother head out into the center of town, pursued by Aloysius. The three successfully plant the seed and convince the citizens of Aloysius' wrongdoings by revealing the wasteland outside of the city. Aloysius' henchmen turn on him and he is impeached, and the citizens begin growing several Truffula trees. The Once-ler eventually leaves his Lurkem to water several of the Truffula trees growing, and notices several of the animals returning to the land, and is reunited with the Lorax. Cast *Danny DeVito as The Lorax *Ed Helms as The Once-ler *Zac Efron as Ted Wiggins *Taylor Swift as Audrey *Betty White as Grammy Norma *Rob Riggle as Mr. Aloysius O'Hare *Jenny Slate as Ted's Mom *Nasim Pedrad as The Once-ler's Mom *Joel Sweton as 1st Marketing Guy *Michael Beattie as 2nd Marketing Guy *Dave Mitchell as 1st Commercial Guy *Dempsey Pappion as 2nd Commercial Guy *Elmarie Wendel as Aunt Grizelda *Danny Cooksey as Brett and Chet *Stephen Tobolowsky as Uncle Ubb *Chris Renaud as Forest Animals Category:Films Category:Fantasy films Category:Children and family films Category:Comedy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:Illumination Entertainment films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:2010s films Category:2012 films